Cell Phones and Predicaments
by musically inclined
Summary: Author of Through Your Eyes: Bella finds herself trying to solve a hefty predicament. Can she figure it out and finally beat Edward at his own game? *ONESHOT*


I know that many of you are waiting for an update on Through Your Eyes, but I have something to say.

If you have ever gone through a really hard time, you will understand me when I say I don't feel like updating. I don't feel like updating a sad story right now at all. I realize that I could make it happy by updating, but I just don't feel like doing that at the moment. Please understand.

I promise I WILL update soon. Just hang in there, and understand that I just need to take some time away from it.

In the meantime, I want to do a few HAPPY one shots, something to lift my spirits. Hopefully they will keep you sane for a little while longer while you wait for updates on Through Your Eyes.

Please enjoy, and again, I am sorry for the delayed updates.

I don't own any of it.

(This is all in Bella's Point of View)

* * *

Cell Phones and Predicaments

I flew around the corner and opened the front door, panting heavily. "Edward." I smiled at the god like creature standing in front of me.

"Bella? Why aren't you answering the cell phone I bought you?"

"Because I don't think a cell phone is necessary," I said pulling him into the kitchen. "I have a perfectly good phone right here at my house."

"What if you need to call someone when you are out of the house?" Edward asked sitting down at the table, pulling me into his lap.

"Why would I need to do that?" I smirked.

"Say you are driving to Port Angeles…" He sounded highly amused by this point. "…And your truck, being the_ lovely_ senior citizen that it is…" Sarcastic, of course. "…Breaks down. What are you, a beautiful girl who is all alone, to do?"

I rolled my eyes and decided to play along. "Is it nighttime or daytime?" I asked.

"Hmm, it's nighttime." He smiled crookedly.

"Well darn. That ruins that plan."

"See, you do need a cell phone!"

Edward smiled triumphantly as he leaned in to kiss me. I put my finger to his lips signaling him to stop.

"Excuse me Mr. Cullen, but I don't believe I ever said I didn't have a plan," I said smirking at him.

"But you…"

"I said that ruins that plan. But you see, my dear fiancée," he smiled, "I have multiple plans."

I pulled my finger away from his lips. He smiled at me curiously. "And what plan would you pursue in this particular situation?" he asked.

"I'm alone right?" I asked.

"Yes."

A thought popped into my head. "Where are you?"

Edward looked deep in thought for a moment before answering. "Well I am hunting of course."

"Oh, of course." I laughed. "Well, did Alice have a vision?" I asked.

"Nope." He paused and I grew anxious as a smirk spread across his face. "She is being kept busy by Jasper at the moment."

I blushed at his insinuation. "Edward!"

"She is playing with Jasper's hair Bella. Get your mind out of the gutter!"

I rolled my eyes and continued to play along. "So no vision?" I clarified.

"Nope."

"And no you?"

"Nope." He smiled hugely.

I stood from Edward's lap and began to pace. "Well I suppose I could get hold of Rosalie somehow. She could come fix my…_lovely_…" I smirked at him. "…Truck."

"You would need a cell phone to get hold of her," Edward pointed out.

"I could yell for her. Wouldn't she hear me?"

"You are too far away from her. She is hunting with me at the moment."

"Hmm." I continued pacing.

"Stumped yet?" Edward asked smiling.

"Oh of course not." I furrowed my brows and thought of all the possibilities. "Emmett!" I shrieked after a moment.

"Emmett?"

"I could yell for Emmett. He could help me!"

"Emmett is with Rose and me," Edward said matter-of-factly. "And so is Carlisle and Esme," he added.

I groaned and went to sit on his lap again. "So it's just me? Really and truly just me?" I asked.

"Yes." Edward laughed at the frown I gave him.

"But you usually have someone stay with me while you go hunting," I pointed out.

This didn't throw him off at all. "Alice and Jasper stayed behind, but…well you know."

I blushed deeply and smacked Edward lightly on the arm. I knew I was stumped now, but I didn't want to admit it. So I continued to fake my way through the scenario.

"I could walk home?" It was more of a question.

"You are too far away. You were almost to Port Angeles when your _lovely_ truck died," Edward said happily. He started to kiss along my jaw. I closed my eyes to keep focused.

"You take joy from my predicament?" I asked a little breathlessly.

"Of…course…not," he said in between kisses. "All you need…is a cell phone."

I could feel myself losing the battle. Edward was no doubt winning which meant I would have to deal with the stupid little device he had bought me. Dang him and his dazzling powers!

"Cell phone?" I whispered.

Edward chuckled. "Yes." He put his arms around me and began rubbing circles into my back, still kissing my jaw and neck.

"And I would be out of trouble?" I whispered.

"It's that easy," he said, smiling against my skin.

I pulled away and glared at him. "Dang you!"

* * *

REVIEW please! This will stay a oneshot no matter what. But still REVIEW!


End file.
